


I'm Coming For You Tonight

by JUNMAK0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Groping, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome if you squint, reader is in a relationship with bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: What if the Avengers didn't come to rescue you that night?





	I'm Coming For You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This work is a side story of one of my chapters(58 and 59) in my Bucky x reader fic (titled Only The Truth). You can read it in the link below if you're interested.  
If you don't plan on reading it because you just want to read about Rumlow I'll give you a quick summary to explain the plot.  
Reader is an Avengers member with healing powers. She has been kidnapped by Rumlow and she is forced to heal him and his men. This fic takes place in the afternoon right after he forces her to bath in front of him. Also my reader is chubby but it's not mentioned in this.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143931/chapters/45499015

"Get on the bed." Rumlow ordered you.

"P-Please no..." You begged him.

"Do as I say if you don't want me to hurt you." He threatened you. You complied and climbed on the bed, you kept the towel with your hand as tears appeard in the corner of your eyes. Rumlow locked his bedroom door and took off his shirt again before coming next to you on his bed. He sat on it and laid his legs in front of him, his back rested against the bedframe. "Come." Your eyed widened.

"W-Where..?" You asked.

"Sit on me." He gestured his lap. You bit onto your lower lip, you passed one of your legs on the other side of the bed to straddle him, you held the towel in place between your legs so he wouldn't see your crotch. Rumlow brought a hand to your face and you flinched, he simply wiped one of your tears away. "What have you done with Barnes?" Oh God.

"I-I don't understand..." You said.

"You're with him, aren't you?" Right, he saw your necklace. You slowly nodded. "How far have you gone with him? You had sex?" You couldn't help blushing and Rumlow chuckled at your reaction. "I can't tell if you're blushing because you had sex with him or because you hadn't."

"I-I did." You said.

"So, you're not a virgin?" He raised one eyebrow. "Good. That would've bothered me." You started crying.

"P-Please, I-I don't want-"

"Shh. I told you if you did as I said I wouldn't hurt you. It depends on you." You really hoped he wasn't going to find the text you sent. "I wondered what Barnes found in someone like you but I think I can see it now." Rumlow smiled. "Your reactions. You're weak, you're insecure, you're afraid and yet there's still this fire in you. It'd make any man want to eat you." You shivered in fear. You were just a prey to him, a prey he could tourment and torture for his entertainment. "Lose the towel, I want to see you."

"P-Please..." You sobbed. Suddenly he pulled his knife from his pocket on the side of his pants and guided it towards your neck.

"If you question my orders one more time you're gonna get stabbed." He threatened you again before putting his knife away. "Lose the towel." He repeated. You cried as you took it off with shaking hands. You dropped it and you saw Rumlow's gaze wander on your naked body. He slightly licked his lips before speaking again. "Put your arms around me." Your eyes widened in surprise but you did as he said before he changed his mind and decided to hurt you. He wrapped his arms around you as well and you stayed like this for a little while. Something in the air seemed so fucked up, it terrified you. You didn't know which was worse, the idea that if he decided he could force himself on you or... this? It's as if he needed affection and he tried to bond with you. You had no desire to share anything intimate with him.

"Hhhn!" You flinched when his hands moved your back to your chest again. He fondled you as you kept hugging him, you didn't dare to move, he hadn't said anything yet.

"You're so soft." He whispered next to your ear. You cried again, you've had enough, you just wanted to stop being touched and to put some clothes on.

"N-No! P-Please!" You panicked when one of his hands had creeped between your legs. "Please, please, I'll do anything!" You cried as you seized his wrist.

"Let me see you." Rumlow chuckled against your skin. "Lay in front of me and spread your legs." You gulped before leaning back. He put his hands on your bent knees and slowly spread them. You let him. "It's very pretty." You blushed. "What did I tell you about praises?" He reminded you.

"T-Thank you..." You said quietly and he smirked. He wrapped one arm around your waist and brought you closer to him.

"No." He clicked his tongue. "Keep your thighs spread." He ordered you after you closed them. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He brought his free hand to your pussy and slowly spread your slit with his fingers to take a better look. "Barnes is very lucky." Rumlow commentated. You tried so hard to think about something else, you wanted to be literally anywhere else but here.

"Hh- Ah!" He pressed his thumb against your clit and watched for your reaction. He flicked your little bundle of nerves and when you accidentally _moaned_ he smirked.

"There we are." He let out in satisfaction. "You're even getting wet." You closed your eyes, you were so ashamed. "Kiss me." He ordered you and your eyes opened in disbelief. You leaned on him and gave his lips a chaste peck. You were foolish to believe that would satisfy him. "No darling, I want the real deal."

"I-I have a boyfriend-" You said.

"I don't give a shit about Barnes." He interrupted you. "If you don't want me to force you to anything you better do as I say." You bit onto your lower lip before leaning on him again and this time you kissed his mouth deeply. You moaned as he kept rubbing you between your legs and Rumlow took that opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth.

"A-Aah! S-Stop!" You asked him as he rubbed you faster. "P-Please!" You tried to grab his wrist but he moved his body and inversed your positions. Rumlow pushed you onto your back on the bed, he kept your thighs spread as he pushed on one of them with his own knee and then he leaned on you again to kiss. "Hmmf!" You moaned against his lips, he could feel you, you were close. He backed up to look at you as you were about to finish. He laid three fingers flat against your clit, he could feel it throb against his digits. Rumlow moved his fingers fast from right to left while you were squirming under him. Suddenly your thighs shaked and you let out a long loud moan, he knew you were gone.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, darling." Rumlow licked his fingers to taste you and then he kneeled in front of you.

"Please, no! N- Ah!" He licked a long stripe between your slit. Your clit was still sensitive from your previous orgasm but it felt so different than with fingers. His tongue was warm and wet and you **hated** how your body reacted to it. You were starting to enjoy it. Rumlow put his hands on the back on your thighs and kept you from closing your legs. He hungrily licked and sucked on your pussy earning loud moans from you. You brought your hands to your mouth and closed your eyes. You felt so ashamed as you moaned. Could you even fight against this? You knew that if you hit him or anything he would stab you. You were terrified of being hurt. He circled your clit with his tongue before laying it flat on it and your hips jolted up. You brought your hand to his head and you couldn't tell if you were trying to push him away or if you wanted to ride his face. Suddenly he sucked on your clit and once again you were gone. Rumlow lapped up all your juices before finally moving his head away from your crotch. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand before getting up from the bed.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were laying on Rumlow's bed, you hadn't left the place during the whole afternoon. One of his men had come into the bedroom to give you food and then he left, he didn't say anything to you either. You were cold, you only had that towel he gave you earlier so you slipped under the covers. He would understand.

You waited in anxiety after you were done eating. Rumlow told you he would come for you tonight and you knew what he meant. You really hoped he changed his mind during the day.

You flinched when you heard the door unlock. You couldn't help shivering in fear when you saw it was him this time.

"Why are you in the dark?" Rumlow asked you after he _locked_ the door and turned on a lamp.

"I-I didn't want to touch your stuff." You replied. He smirked.

"Obediant and smart. I like it." He removed his jacket and placed it on a chair in his bedroom. "You comfortable in there?" He asked as he saw you under his sheets.

"I-I'm cold." You said.

"I can fix that." Rumlow took off his shoes and approached the bed. Your breathing got faster the closer he got. He crawled on his bed and gripped the blanket in his hand to move it off you. You simply wore that towel around your body. "Give me your hand." He ordered you. You gulped before obeying. He lifted his shirt a bit and you saw a small injury on the side of his hip. He placed your hand on it. "Heal." You closed your eyes and did as he said. "Good job."

"T-Thank you." You rememberd the rules. Rumlow took off his shirt this time and threw it somewhere on the floor before sitting on his bed.

"Sit on me." He ordered. You straddled his thighs with a sad expression. "Take off the towel."

"P-Please... I-I don't want-"

"Do you want me to hurt you again?" He menaced you. "Do as I say and you'll only feel good." Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes as you untied the knot you made with the towel and then removed it, revealing your naked body to Rumlow's hungry eyes. He grabbed the towel and threw it away. He grabbed one of your breasts and you flinched. He started fondling you as he watched your reaction, soon enough his other hand joined and he squeezed both of your breasts.

"Hhhn!" You winced when Rumlow pulled on your nipples with his fingers. Your face was as red as a beet and you were looking away to not cross eyes with him.

"Come closer." He ordered you. You bit onto your lower lip as you slowly approached him. Rumlow wrapped one of his arms around your waist and brought you at the distance he wanted. You were almost sitting on his lower stomach, you were literally above his crotch. "Put your hands on my shoulders." You obeyed him again. He brought his hands back to your chest and fondled them before he approached his head and took one of your nipples inside his mouth.

"A-Aah!" He harshly sucked on it before biting it and making you yelp. He chuckled after he let go of your nipple and you covered it with your hand.

"Did that hurt?" He asked. You nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time." He apologized?? Next time?? He ran his tongue on your other nipple and circled it with his tongue before gently sucking on it.

"Hhh~" You squirmed against him. You shut your lips together to not let any moan escape your mouth. You didn't want him to know you were enjoying what he was doing. He seized your wrist and put your hand back on his shoulder before catching your other nipple back in his mouth. This time he didn't use his teeth, he simply licked and sucked which you hated but felt utterly good.

"Now, how did it feel?" He asked as he looked at your face. You knew you couldn't lie or he would hurt you again.

"D-Didn't hurt..." You simply replied. It was also the truth.

"You are so adorable darling, I could get addicted to these reactions you give me." Rumlow smirked. "Kiss me now." He ordered you. "And use your tongue." You took a deep breath before leaning on him and brushing your lips against his. You ran your tongue on his lower lip and then he opened his mouth so his tongue could meet yours. He french kissed you and... you kissed him back. You found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning on his face to kiss more deeply. Rumlow ran his hands from your breasts to your sides until they rested on your buttcheeks. He firmly kneaded them and you jolted against him. You broke the kiss and seized his wrists with your hands so he could stop.

"P-Please-" You said.

"What are you asking me, darling? To me it seemed like you very much enjoyed what we were doing." He said in amusement before slapping one of your buttcheeks.

"Ah!" You gasped and blushed instantly.

"I told you you're gonna feel good if you do as I say. If you struggle it's just gonna hurt you." You bit onto your lower lip as you looked at him in anxiety. "Now, remove my pants." Your eyes widened. You backed up a bit since you were sitting on his hips and then you put your hands on his belt. You unbuckled it with shaking hands and then you unbuttoned his pants. You grabbed the hem and lowered them, Rumlow lifted his hips a bit to help you remove them. You threw them on the floor and then faced forward to not look at his bulge. "Give me your hand."

"P-Please, n-no..." You whimpered.

"I said give me your hand." He handed you his and you slowly took it. He brought your hand to his clothed bulge and you gasped. Oh no, he was huge. "Touch it."

"I-I am..." You replied instantly and he chuckled.

"You're funny, I like that as well." He said. "Lower my underwear." You closed your eyes, you were afraid he would say that and he did. You grabbed the elastic and slowly lowered them. "Look at it." You slowly lowered your eyes and then they widened. His dick was huge and stood proudly between your thighs, it was erected and hard. Your face was red and you hated it. "What do you think?" Why did he want your opinion?

"I-It won't fit..." You said and he smirked.

"You want it in you?" You shaked your head instantly. Why did you say that? "Grab it in your hand." He ordered you. You took a deep breath before carefully grasping his dick. You started slowly pumping him before he gave you more embarrassing orders. You knew what you had to do. "Spread your legs, I want to see you." You leaned back and opened your thighs wider as you rubbed him. "That's perfect." He said as he stared between your legs. "Keep going and you'll get rewarded." Rumlow grinned. Suddenly he brought his hands to your pussy and separated your lips. "You're very pretty down there." You blushed brightly.

"T-Thank you." That was the rule. He praised you, you thanked him. He licked his thumb to coat it with saliva before bringing it to your clit. "Hhhnn..." You closed your eyes as he started flicking it.

"Kiss me." Fuck, he didn't even need to ask twice. You leaned on him and crashed your lips against his. He didn't need to force you, you naturally french kissed him and you moaned against his mouth as he rubbed you. Though you didn't want to lose this game, you started pumping him faster as well, you could feel him pulse in your hand, he was very much liking what you were doing to him. Rumlow broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of your neck, he licked and kissed your skin there. Suddenly he stopped touching you and your hips shaked, you whined in frustration. "Are you still forcing yourself, darling?" He whispered to your ear with a smirk.

"P-Please..." You didn't beg him to stop this time.

"Please what?" He asked you. You bit onto your lower lip as you looked away. "Tell me what you want." He ordered you.

"K-Keep touching me..." You let out.

"There we are." Rumlow chuckled. "Your days are gonna get a lot more easier around here with this attitude." He seized your wrist. "Stop touching it with your hand. Rub yourself against it instead." You gulped as you approached your hips closer to his. You pushed his dick flat on your slit and then you started grinding.

"Hhhn!" You closed your eyes in embarrassment, though the friction of your clit rubbing against his length felt amazing. Rumlow put a hand against your buttcheek and kneaded it before spanking you hard. "Ah!" You gasped.

"Enough playing, sit on it." You bit onto your lower lip.

"I-It's not gonna fit..." You said.

"Darling you're dripping, it's gonna easily slip in." He smirked. "You're in control, sit and ride me." He ordered you. You raised your hips and then you seized his dick to guide it towards your entrance. You slowly sinked on him, his tip entered you easily but the deeper you sinked the tighter it was getting. He was huge. You held onto Rumlow's shoulders for support, you were slowly getting it in until he's had enough and he suddenly thrusted his hips against yours. You let out a loud moan that made him laugh. You brought your hand to your mouth as you blushed in embarrassment. "It's in." He mocked. You glared at him and you swore he liked it. "I'm gonna tell you a secret. It turns me on when you defy me." He revealed. "Now move your hips."

"Aaah..!" You moaned when you lifted your hips and sinked back on his dick. You felt so fucking full. Rumlow crossed his arms behind his head as he watched you work your hips against his. He watched your breasts bounce in front of him and his length appear and disappear inside of you.

"You're so fucking tight, you have the best pussy I've ever got." He grinned.

"T-Thank you." You moaned as you rode him harder. Fuck, he felt amazing inside of you.

"Turn around, I wanna see that ass move." You pulled him out of you and then turned around to give him your back. You guided his dick back inside of you and then you held onto his thighs as you bounced on him. You moved your hips back and forth on his, this new angle made him reach new soft spots inside of you, you couldn't help letting sounds of pleasure escape your mouth. Rumlow grabbed your buttcheeks and slapped them as you rode his dick. Your skin started reddening there but you didn't care at the moment, you just wanted to finish.

"Ah!" You gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arm around your waist and brought your back against his torso. He spread your thighs wider with his arms bent under your knees and then his hips moved fast against yours. "Please, please!" You were so close. He let go of one of your legs and brought his hand to your pussy. He rubbed your clit fast as he kept thrusting inside of you and suddenly you saw white. You moaned loudly as your thighs shaked but he didn't stop thrusting, he wasn't done yet. The overstimulation drove you crazy soon enough you were feeling good again. He let go of you to change your positions. Your back hit the mattress and he slided between your legs.

"Say my name." He ordered you as he pounded inside of your pussy, the new position made him reach deeper.

"Rumlow!" You moaned. "P-Please don't stop!" You ran your hands on his torso and wrapped your legs around his hips. You desperately needed to reach your orgasm again. He panted above you and you sensed he was close as well. He grabbed your hips and pounded very fast inside of you until his movements got slower and he exploded inside of you. You felt him spill and invade your insides with his warm fluids. You were shaking under him as you clinged on his body, you were still feeling the effects of your intense orgasm. He pulled out of you and then laid next to you on the bed. You gulped as you stared at the ceiling and panted. My God, what have you done? You were a prisoner here and you just **willingly** had sex with your kidnapper.

"You okay, darling?" Rumlow asked you, bringing you out of your thoughts. He was panting next to you.

"Y-Yes..." You let out. "I-I... T-That felt good."

"Really?" He smirked. What you did next surprised him. You turned towards him and approached your body close to his to _cuddle_. You wrapped your arm around his torso and stayed like that, you hoped he wouldn't push you away. "You're not falling in love with me now, are you?" He joked. You stayed silent.

"I-I'm just cold." You said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
